Iv'e been waiting to say something
by scream7
Summary: A sweet Ron and Harry where they say I love you and then have sex. Written from Ron's POV. Warning: Gay, Yaoi, Slash, ect.


Ok here is your Ron\Harry for the day. Hope u like it ;D

I was having a bad day. I had heard that Ginny had slept with Dean (why Dean of all people) and I was about to go kill him if it were true. And it was another day Harry ,with his unruly black hair and bright green eyes, would ignore me and the fact that I was IN LOVE with the bloody idiot if only he could see it.

As I left potions with Harry and Hermione I listened to the sound of my love's voice. He was talking about Ginny when suddenly he turned to look at me. "Whats wrong with you?" he ask abruptly and I looked at him questionably. He normally wasn't one to broach subjects related to emotion, that was always Hermione, so it was safe to say I was a bit surprised. '' Nothing. Why do you ask?'' I reply a little too quickly. ''Umm... Ron you've been acting strange all year. Really if somethings wrong you can talk to us'' Hermione says. I look at her as well.''I am 100% fine, your the strange ones'' I say. ''Okay then I have to go to Ancient Runes I will see you two soon'' Hermione says then rushes off through the corridors to God knows where.

''Come on we have a free period now, lets go to the Dorm'' Harry says. ''Ok lets go'' I say. We walk into the common room which is decked out in red and gold as always and go up the stone stairs to our dorm. Seamus and Dean are no where to be found and won't be back for a while. We go and sit on Harry's bed pushing the drapes open. '' Ron there's something I have to tell you. I've felt like this for a while'' he carefully says. He looks frightened and shy, I haven't seen him like this sense first year.''What is it Harry?'' I ask. He replys hesitantly"Well Ron... I love you. And I'm really sorry I don't know how it happened it just did and'' As he babbles on I sit there for a moment awe struck and trying to absorb this new information before I catch his soft lips in a kiss.

"I love you too Harry James Potter. I always have" I say into the kiss before gently pushing him onto the bed. I crawl on top of him and kiss his warm lips as I slip my tongue in his mouth and licked the top. I slowly pushed his tensed up shoulders to the bed and rub comforting circles on his chest with my hand. I pull his shirt off and massage a nipple. He moans and says"Uhhhh.. Ron..." thoughts to clouded to make anything but needy moans and say my name over and over again. I stop kissing him for a moment to lean over and whisper "I love you" in his ear. He shivers and says "Ron, please, I need more" I nod and kiss him one more time before placing open mouth kisses on his neck and down his chest, till I reach the waistband of his muggle jeans. I teasingly rub his semi erection through his pants until it is full size and begging to be freed. I flick out my tongue and pull down the zipper of his faded and patched blue jeans with my teeth and undo the silver button with my hands.

As I pull off his jeans, he quickly reaches up and before I can react and pulls my shirt off. "It wasn't fair that you had all of you closes on" he says."Well were even now" I say before grabbing his cock. Harry moans and I brush my fingers from the base of his manhood to the tip playing with the slit, earning a delicious moan. I grab the eight inch long dick and start pumping it. Harry is panting mess on the bed and I have to hear more of those moans so I open my mouth and start sucking on his dick. As I am doing this I rub some precum on my finger and slip it into his hole. He gasp and attempts to wriggle away from the sudden aquard intrusion. I place a calming hand on his chest and hum against his dick. He is still so tense I can't move my finger that is inside him so I kiss back up his chest and stop at a nipple. I take it in my mouth and suck on it for a moment before dragging my teeth across it. Harry makes a sinful noise that should never be heard in public. I suck on his pulse point making sure there is a big red hickey so the whole world can know he is mine and that no one else are to touch him. He is relaxed enough now, I can feel his muscles untense, but just in case i warn him."I am about to move my finger. Just relax." He does as I say and I slowly pump in and out. Soon he is ready for another finger. I go back to sucking his cock as I add a 3rd finger And he seems to like it a lot.

I can feel that he is loose enough so I take off my own pants. My dick is already fully hard science I get to look at the display of my love moaning on a bed, stretched and ready for me. I carefully flip Harry over so that he is on his stomach on the bed. I walk up to him and bump the head of my manhood at the entrance of his hole."Ready?" I ask. "Yes" came the nervous answer. I slowly push into him and stop about half way in. He is so tantalizingly tight, I cant help it. I shove forward until I am sheathed completely in his velvet ass."Ron it hurts" Harry says from under me. I stop then reach down to caress his face. It always hurts the first time I know, but I still wish I could take his pain away."I know babe, it will stop in a minuet" I say trying not to move.

Finally he says"You can move now" and smiles at me. I kiss him and start the pace out slow. He moans into the kiss and for the millionth time I today I say "I love you". He laughs and when we part says "You have no idea how happy I am we finally get to say that to each other" I laugh too and kiss him again while speeding up hitting his prostate each time. I moan and then reach down to feel Harry's little guy before pumping it while fucking him. Its too much for him and I mentally note that he lasted pretty long before all coherent though is taken from my brain as his ass clamps on my dick. I cum too filling him and then I collapse."I love you babe" is the last thing I say before drawing the curtains and cuddling close to him. The both of us then fall asleep.


End file.
